the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Powers
This is a list of powers shown throughout The Coven Series in alphabetical order A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A Aerokinesis - The ability to produce and control wind and air. Aerokinetic Blast ' - The abillity to create a large, concentrated amount of air and wind and focus it into a powerful blast able to kill multiple beings at once with its force and by releasing a lot of air into their blood. 'Aerokinetic Transportation ' - The ability to transport through wind and air. 'Agility - The physical ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. Astral Premonition - The ability to astral project yourself into the premonition you are having. Astral Projection - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. Atmokinesis - The ability to produce and manipulate all the various aspects of weather. Augmentation - The ability to make the abilities of others' grow stronger as well as your other abilities. B Beaming - The ability to teleport yourself, people, and things you're in contact where you go in and come out in place through a pink beam and with a red heart over your chest. Cupids use this form of teleportation. Binding - The magical ability that witches have that allows them to bind to elements or anything that has power, boosting their own power and making them stronger when they channel and bind to it. The Bonum Power - The power of the combined strength of the Bonum Coven together, making them so strong and formiddable and greatly feared as well as making them able to survive attacks, do powerful spells, strengthen each other, and conquer things thought unnconquerable. This is also the power that connects all of the members together and binds them together as one. C Calling - The ability to Call someone magically when you channel them and when you are emotionally and mentally close to them. Humans can Call magical beings, but only when the magical being is asleep. Clairaudience - The ability to hear what people are saying at another area, commonly achieved through a spell. Clairvoyance - 'The ability to see the present in a premonition. 'Cryokinesis - The ability to produce and manipulate cold and ice. Conjuration - The ability to materialize imaginary objects or conjure ones in existence. D Deflection - The ability to deflect back the other powers of others. Deviation - The ability to return attacks back to where they came from. Durability - The ability to be very durable and able to handle and not get hurt from big physical harm. E Electrokinesis - The ability to shoot lightning bolts and channel and generate electricity. Electrokinetic Transportation - The ability to transport through lightning. Elemental Ball and Blast - The powerful ability to combine all of the elements to form a huge ball or blast of fire, lightning, water, and air and throw it at opponent with telekinesis, able to send beings flying or make them explode. Elemental Control ' - The ability to control, produce, and manipulate fire, electricity and lightning, air and wind, and water. 'Empathy - Ability to read and feel the emotions and feelings of others as well as project emotions back and control and resist their powers via emotions. Energy Balls - The ability to throw ball of electrically charged energy greater than one can do with the power of electrokinesis. Energy Beam - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy from one's hands. Energy Waves - The ability to send waves of energy from one's hands. Enhanced Intuition - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs as well as be highly aware of your surroundings, have very good guesses, sense whether someone is evil or good, predict attacks, and more. This is developed from psychic powers like Precognition. F Flaming - The fire-based ability to go places or take other people or objects places with fire englufing and/or surrounding them, the person or object. Flight - The ability to defy gravity and propel yourself into the air and fly are tremendous speeds. G Geokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate all forms of earth, such as sand, minerals and rocks. Glistening '- The ability to transport yourself, others, and objects through a glisten that leaves a glistening contour of your body when you leave or enter. H 'Healing - The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Heat & Fire Manipulation and Controlling - The ability to produce and manipulate all types of fire and heat. High Resistance - The ability to resist and survive attacks from various weapons and powers. Holograms - The ability to produce hologramic images. Hovering - The ability to rise a few feet above ground in air. Hydrokinesis - The ability to produce and control water and liquids, including blood. I Immortality - The ability to be prone from natural causes and not die from diseases and illnesses as well as having a long lifespan. Immunity - Power that grants possessor immunity from any powers, spells, or potions. Incineration - The ability to make beings or objects erupt in flames, incinerating. Invincibility - Power that protects possessor from any harm whatsoever Invisibility - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. L Leaping - The ability to propel yourself of the ground, leaping in a forward direction, able to cover long distances to go to a different destination. Levitation ' - The ability to rise high into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. This is commonly done through telekinesis. 'Light Shock - The ability to shock a person or numerous people with a bright light that leaves opponents view white and kind of sends loud piercing sound, both that knock them out. It is usually used to make an escape, leave without being seen, or pause opponent. M Mind Control - A'lso known as compulsion,'' is the ability to control and compel someone to do something without any persuasion or deep effort at all. '''Mind Manipulation - The ability to manipulate someone's mind to make them remember something, forget something, feel something, create illusions, etc. Molecular Deceleration - The ability to slow down the molecules of people or objects so that they move in slow motion like state. Molecular Immobilization - The ability to control the movement of the objects so that you are able to slow down the molecules and make it stop moving. P Portal Creation - The ability to open portals to other worlds, dimensions, planes, and more. Possession - The ability to enter a living person's body and control it. Potion Making - The ability to mix magical potions that can have various effects such as vanquishing a being. Power Absorption - The ability to absorb the powers of others, leaving the original possesor without them. Power Binding ' - The ability to bind the powers of other, making them dormant. 'Power Channeling - The ability to control of and use the powers of others, once and only when those powers are activated. Power Duplication - The ability to temporarily copy the powers of others. Power Granting ' - The ability to grant somone numerous and infinite amount of powers. 'Power Holding - The ability to take hold of someone's power by transporting it into your mental grip momentarily, leaving the user without it for those moments. Power Negation - The ability to cancel out of the powers of other beings. Power Stripping ' - The ability to temporarily or permenantly strip someone of their powers. 'Power Transporting - The ability to transport someone's power to another location to keep the user from any danger when the opponent uses their powers on the user. It is a mental power and when used, the power dissapears and goes to a different location. Precognition - The ability to see and percieve the future in a premonition. Premonition ' - The ability to see and experience the past, future, and present. 'Premonition Projection - The ability to project premonitions that have been seen or are being seen and project thoughts about the future into someone's mind. The Primas Power - The collective power of the Primas Power combined. Projection - The ability to project and infinite amount of things including powers, people, objects, the world, events, etc. depending on the strength of the possessor. Pyrokinesis - The ability to control and produce and fire. Pyrokinetic Combustion - The ability to build up a person or objects with fire inside them, causing their molecules to speed up and make them combust. R Reality Warping - The ability to manipulate/alter reality to stregthen powers, control time a little, make someone dead, create life, wipe out someone to make them not exist, etc. Reconstitution - The ability to pull reform again after being vanquished. Regeneration - Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from person to person. Reformation - The ability to die and come back to regular form in a few days. S Sensing - The ability to sense any person or object in the world no matter where they are. Sensing Teleportation - The ability to teleport to a person while you are sensing them. Shape-Shifting - The ability the change into a different look physically. Spell Casting - The ability to cast spells. Spirit Communication - The ability to see and communicate with dead spirits. Summoning - The ability to conjure up a person in your presence. Super Senses ' - The ability to hear, smell, see, touch, and taste things at a supernatural and inhuman degree. 'Super Speed - The ability to run extremely fast to the point where you appear as a blur. Super Strength - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. T Telekinesis - The ability to control the movement of people and objects through the body or mind. Telekinetic Transportation - The ability to transport yourself and objects and other people through the means of telekinesis. Telepathic Suggestion - Implant thoughts into someone's minds, influencing their thought and how they think or to completely control their actions with much persuasion. Telepathy - The ability to hear the thoughts of others and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and other as well as control and manipulate the powers of others via mind. Time Manipulation - Also known as chronokinesis, is the ability to control the flow of time able to rewind time, going the past, go to the future, go back a few seconds back, go forward a few seconds, etc. Time Travel - The ability to travel through space and time. Transformation ' - The ability to transform into another physical form or shape. V 'Voice Manipulation - The ability to manipulate your voice so that it can be heard at different places, commonly done through a spell. W Werewolf Bite - The werewolf ability to bite bites that are lethal and can lead to death of most supernatural beings. Wisping - The ability to transport through a dark wisp.